Taste of Red
by CreamBiscuit
Summary: Il est parfois bien difficile de résister à certaines pulsions et de tenter de faire comprendre ses véritables sentiments à l'autre. Les blessures et l'usure ont parfois raison de chacun.


Le rouge. Le rouge de ton sang qui perle délicieusement sur ta peau. Cette peau que je me suis amusé à maltraiter durant notre petit jeu de chasse… Croyais-tu vraiment réussir à m'attraper facilement ? J'ai beau travailler pour toi et obéir à tes ordres, ne crois pas que tu réussiras à m'avoir facilement à tous les coups. Tu me connais, tu sais que ces quelques pulsions ne partiront jamais. Tu sais que ce rouge fait partie de ma vie et tu l'acceptes, tout comme moi j'accepte le reste venant de toi… Glisser mes doigts contre ta peau, sentir ta chaleur et venir récupérer ses quelques gouttes de liquide vital pour les porter à mes lèvres et les lécher sans une once d'hésitation. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas me voir faire ça mais tu ne peux me le refuser car le faire signerait la fin de tout, de cette relation si particulière que nous avons toi et moi depuis le jour où j'ai accepté de te suivre… Je t'ai tout donné. Mon premier baiser, ma première fois et cet organe qui pulse dans ma poitrine… Et toi ? Que m'as-tu donné ? De la tendresse ? Une protection ? Une nouvelle vie ? Une douleur sourde qui m'envahie dès que je te vois trop proche d'un autre… ? Quand ton cœur m'appartiendra-t-il… ? Tu évites cette question. Pourquoi chercher à y répondre lorsque l'on se complait visiblement dans cette situation et que l'on sait que l'autre est à ses pieds ? Tu profites tellement de mes faiblesses et tu n'es même pas capable de comprendre que ces marques que je t'inflige sont une vengeance, que je cherche à marquer mon territoire sur ce corps qui ne devrait appartenir qu'à une personne. Moi. Mes ongles dans ta chaire, trace de nouveaux sillons afin de te tirer d'autres grognements, d'autres gémissements car au fond tu l'aimes cette torture. Cette torture qui te prouve que je suis encore là, que je réponds à tes attentes et que tu es vivant toi aussi… Me prends-tu pour un idiot ? Crois-tu que je ne vois rien ? Moi aussi je sais jouer à ce jeu. T'ai-je dis une seule fois que je t'aimais ? Il ne me semble pas et pourtant c'est bien les mots que tu attends afin de prendre définitivement possession de mon cœur… Te les accorderai-je un jour ? Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas et tu le sais car aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui suis en position de force, c'est toi qui es à ma merci et qui n'a aucun contrôle sur la situation. Cette douce situation que tu aimes vivre de temps à autre, celle où tu es mon prisonnier…

**-Ja'far…**

Cette expression sur ton visage mêlant douleur et plaisir. Je veux encore la voir… Pourquoi te donner de suite ce que tu veux ? Je n'ai pas envie de te faire plaisir trop vite ce soir. Il est bien plus intéressant pour moi de t'entendre supplier encore un peu et voir ton corps si bien dessiné se tordre de douleur et en réclamer encore et encore. Un sentiment de puissance. Mon corps frêle qui te domine et te fais languir, mes doigts qui glissent contre ton torse pour descendre toujours un peu plus vers ton désir qui ne cesse de croitre et soudains remonter jusqu'à ta gorge et la caresser du bout des doigts. Tu te vexerais presque si tu ne connaissais pas la suite de ce petit manège, si tu ne savais pas ce qui t'attend par la suite et pourtant… Tu tires de nouveau sur tes liens me faisant sourire. Montres moi encore cette expression lorsque le rouge apparaît sur ta peau… Frotter mon bassin désireux contre le tiens, gémir dans le creux de ton cou et laisser le froid de l'acier caresser ta peau quelques instants avant de la déchirer lentement. Ton sabre, je te l'ai volé ce soir encore et je me fais un plaisir de te laisser y goûter une fois de plus. Toutes ces marques sur ta peau… Quand leur diras-tu qu'elles sont presque toutes de moi ? As-tu honte ? Honte d'être aussi faible devant moi ? Non. Pourquoi ? Parce que la prochaine fois, tu te vengeras comme toujours et tu me souffleras quelques mots pour me rappeler que tout m'est rendu en double. Oui en double. Je t'aime et pourtant, je rêve parfois de voir ta respiration se couper et tes yeux ne plus jamais s'ouvrir mais je ne pourrais profiter du spectacle bien longtemps car il faudrait que je mette fin à mon existence également… Comment pourrais-je supporter la douleur de te perdre, perdre le seul être sur cette terre qui m'a permis et me permet encore aujourd'hui de vivre… ?

Fermer les yeux et soupirer longuement, chasser toutes ces pensées et reprendre le jeu avant que tout ne soit gâché, que cette euphorie du moment ne retombe et que je ne te déçoive. Prendre tes lèvres tentatrices en otage et ne plus vouloir te les rendre. Coller davantage mon corps brûlant contre le tiens et te laisser ce petit espoir de pouvoir enfin fondre en moi mais jouer encore un peu avant de laisser un gémissement mourir contre tes lèvres alors que je m'empale sans aucune douceur sur ton membre tendu, mes hanches commençant déjà à se mouvoir sur toi. Tu n'es pas patient dans ce genre de moment et ce soir tu as compris que je ne l'étais pas plus que toi et que je cherche ce contact sauvage et dénué de sentiments auquel tu m'as habitué depuis quelques temps pour passer tes nerfs lorsque tes amants d'un soir ne sont pas assez… Dociles. Comprends-tu que j'aime cette douleur et cette sauvagerie ? Comprends-tu qu'elle me rend vivant et que tant qu'elle vient de toi je l'aimerais tout autant que la douceur dont tu peux parfois faire preuve ? Je la cherche, je la subie et j'en redemande. Je la nourris, je la laisse venir se loger au plus profond de moi et m'amuse à te faire savoir que je l'aime en murmurant contre ta peau que je maltraite sans ménagement. Tu grognes de contentement, tu ondule ton bassin pour tenter de me posséder plus en profondeur mais je me fais un malin plaisir à te stopper à moitié dans tes mouvements pour t'imposer mon rythme un rythme lent que tu déteste pour revenir à plus de violence lorsque tu t'y attend le moins et te faire perdre pied plus rapidement que prévu et me complaire à me laisser aller dans ce plaisir dénué de sentiments. Tu n'aimes pas ça, tu déteste perdre le contrôle de la situation et me voir grimper trop rapidement et laisser mes cris emplir la pièce de cette façon. Pour quoi suis-je en train de passer ? Une catin ? N'est-ce pas le genre de compagnie qui te plait d'habitude ? Non, pas quand cela vient de moi car tu te dis que peut-être je passe du bon temps avec d'autres que toi… Qui sait…

**-A… Arrête… !**

Mon pauvre Sinbad, tu n'as pas eu le temps de te voir venir n'est-ce pas… ? Cela fait partie du jeu. Te montrer que je peux être égoïste et faire ce que je veux de toi. Le souffle court, les cuisses serrées, je sens ce liquide chaud et visqueux que tu as laissé échapper en moi alors qu'un sourire de contentement se dessine sur mes lèvres en voyant ton ventre souillé.

**-Détaches moi…**

**-Patience…**

Oui, patience… Je n'ai pas encore fini de jouer avec toi, de te montrer cet amour que je nourris pour toi et de cet esprit que tu as pervertis au fil des années. Ton corps n'est pas assez marqué et ne m'a pas encore donné tout ce que je voulais car ce soir j'ai encore faim. Caresser ton torse du bout des doigts, laisser ces derniers en retracer chaque courbes et les apprécier, repasser sur les quelques crevasses tracées par mes ongles et te voir légèrement grimacer. Tu as mal ? Comme c'est dommage… Laisser ma langue goûter à ta peau salée et mêler ce goût à celui du sang encore présent sur les quelques plaies que je t'ai infligées. Un délice qui me rappelle tant de souvenirs… Remonter à ton oreille et la mordiller avant d'y gémir intentionnellement. Te donner de nouveau envie de moi alors que mon bassin se remet en route. Promis je serai plus sage cette fois même si je ne te détacherai pas... Cruel moi ? Peut-être un peu je dois bien l'avouer mais ce n'est qu'une preuve d'amour, la preuve qu'il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux me montrer ainsi et laisser libre court à cette petite pointe de folie ancrée en moi depuis toujours… T'embrasser, t'entendre gémir à nouveau et savoir que tu restes toujours aussi faible, que me posséder encore une fois fait partie de tes plans malgré tes réticences de tout à l'heure. Te voir tirer ainsi sur tes liens te rend encore plus désirable et ne cesse de faire montrer cette envie en moi, me dire que tu es mon prisonnier pour un moment encore et en profiter jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Te laisser reprendre légèrement le contrôle de la situation et imposer ton rythme, te laisser entendre mes gémissements prendre de l'ampleur et mes doigts se crisper contre la peau de ton torse le corps cambré et désireux de se laisser davantage tomber dans les méandres du plaisir.

**-Sin…**

Je suis faible… Faible au point de me laisser dévorer de cette façon. Faible au point de jalouser des hommes inférieurs à moi. Faible au point de le laisser revenir dans mon lit à chaque fois qu'il en a envie. Faible au point de lui céder à chaque fois… Je l'aime. Je le déteste. Je le désire. J'ai envie de le tuer… Mes mains contre ta peau. Mes mains qui remontent contre ton cou. Mes doigts qui serrent petit à petit leur prise contre ce dernier alors que je te sens au plus profond de moi. Tu ne comprends pas. Tu étouffes. Tu as peur et pourtant moi, je viens encore te gémir mon plaisir à l'oreille. Tes gémissements semblent se casser un peu plus à chaque seconde et je peux observer ses doigts se crisper dans chaque paume de tes mains sous l'air qui se fait de plus en plus rare. La jouissance qui me dévore à nouveau manquant de me faire lâcher prise et pourtant. Tes yeux qui se ferment à moitié, ton corps qui se tord sous moi et se gémissement coupé à moitié dans son élan sous ma prise. Encore une fois j'ai eu ce que je désirais… T'es-tu senti partir ? As-tu apprécié la sensation de cette tentative d'étouffement… ? Tu ne t'y étais pas attendu n'est-ce pas… ?

Doucement je relâche ma prise et te laisse de nouveau le loisir d'attraper de l'air et d'en remplir tes poumons. Je lis une certaine douleur sur ton visage et pourtant je sais que tu as aimé car mes lèvres se sont fait attraper par les tiennes pour m'offrir un baiser comme jamais tu ne m'en avais offert avant. Ai-je gagné mon pari ? Qui sait… Défaire les liens qui entravent tes poignets et te rendre ta liberté avant de me relever sans dire un mot. Je suis allé trop loin et je le sais et pourtant, ta main est venue attraper mon poignet pour m'obliger à m'allonger sur le lit et m'empêcher de prendre la fuite. Tu es épuisé et ne tarde pas à t'endormir contre moi. Pourquoi fais-tu ça… ? Pourquoi ne me détestes-tu pas même lorsque je suis à deux doigts de te tuer ?

**-…Je t'aime…**

Tu es bien cruel Sinbad de me dire ce genre de mots. Le rouge. Cette couleur que je déteste et qui teinte les draps de cette chambre où tu m'as avoué tes sentiments.


End file.
